GURPS Warehouse 23
GURPS Classic Warehouse 23 is a place that holds "Things they don't want you to have". Legacy of the War The fictional history of the default Warehouse 23. Conceptional it is "a compendium of mythology and superstition, with an emphasis on the myths of the 20th century" Alternate Warehouses Concept-wise there are several things to consider with a Warehouse 23 being in the setting: *Location **It’s Large (Choosing a Site), It Gets Lots of Traffic, It Needs Power, It Has Strange Emissions *Occupants *The Real Owners *Cosmology ie how illuminated is the world? Gallery of the Strange A warehouse needs contents...and there is no shortage of that in the default Warehouse 12 Occult Secrets *The Ark of the Covenant, The Holy Grail, The Spear of Longinus, Emeralds of Hermes Trismegistus, The Green Grimoire, The Memories of Michael Perry, The Crystal Skull, The Crystal Bell, The Oracle Gem. Conspiracies, Cover-Ups and Hoaxes *The Astro Globs! Cover-Up, Atomic Death From the Red Planet, Black Helicopters and the Price of Beef, The Fat Farm, The Mechanical Textbook, The MIB Files, The Warghetz Papers The True Face of Science *Barb Needlers, The Devolvo Ray, The Dream Stage, Explosive Flour, The Flying Saucer, Freeze Ray, The Genius Machine, The Love Potion, a Neurochemical Fable, Paratronic Key, Pocket Silence Machines, Slipspray, Super-Metals and Super-Plastics, The Weldon Pharmacy Bizarre Finds *Atlantis and the Lost Platonic Dialogues, Caves of the Dero, The Albemarle Dictionary, The Soulmate Database, Blood Rifle, Telekinetic Bombs The Cryptozoo *Atomic Monsters, Jersey Devils, and the Mythology of Today The Menagerie *Cat-Men/Goatmen, Cigar Angels, Electric Eel (Giant), Gallitz Pig, Gojira, Gremlins, Immortality Fish, The Loch Ness Monster, Martians, Neo-Giants: Sasquatch and Yeti, Sea Monsters Odds Unbeatable and Grisly Ends *Illuminated One-Liners The Tools of the Masters *Sidenote contains a list of things to find in the warehouse **Nanogun, Primitive Time Machine, Primitive Telepathy Helmet, Big Eggs, The Healer Symbiont, Preservation Gel, The Heart of Reason,The Purotron, Ticket to HellIn "The Lost Room" series this is a ticket that transports you to Route 666 (now 491) right out of Gallop, NM, The Real Apollo MissionsThe moon landings were fake or the ending of them was faked. Neither of these are really possible in anything resembling the real work., The Philosopher’s Stone, The SwashbucklersFive robots that were part of an attempt to rewrite history. They wear 17th century clothing, Engineered Bacteria, The Lost Tablets of Hippocrates, Super-Fruit, Angel Hair, The Venus Braintrap, Skeletons in the Closet, The Gold Plates of Moroni *Orgone Energy *Hypno-Power *Mind Control *Ultra-Tech Evil: Brain Hacking Illuminated Timeline Examples *The warehouse at the end of Raiders of the Lost Ark *The "Curious Goods" vault in Friday the 13: The Series *The Vault of The Lost Room *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warehouse_13 Warehouse 13 (TV series)] Crossovers While a Warehouse 23 can, in theory, appear in any setting there are ones where iy is more likely to exist then others. *GURPS Cabal *GURPS Banestorm *GURPS Black Ops Note Warehouse 23 is the distrobution arm of Steve Jasckson Games. References and Notes Category:GURPS Books Category:Geographic Locations